


Vigilante justice

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dogs, Eight is an oc technacally, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank is best dad, How Do I Tag, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Im tired, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, New Au, Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Updating tags, Vigilantism, YAAAYYY, anda very sad boi, anyway, asexual boi, but hes also connor sooo..., crossposted, first work ever actully, gay bois, giving names to unnamed androids, hank needs to help his son, he a bad boi o, hes just pretending, i dont know how to use this website, i think idont really know, im new to this fanfiction thing so dont hurt me, it looks better on wattpad trust me, not really hes actully a, oc androids - Freeform, vigilante Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: By day, Connor is a bright-eyed, dog-loving, brilliant detective at the DPD. Youngest ever to join the force at only 23, top at his class and newest partner to Lieutenant Anderson.And by night is hes known as Eight, android vigilante bestowing justice on humans and deviants alike.With rising deviant attacks and a chic hobo cop as a partner, he's working overtime trying to protect both of his secrets as Connor and Eight.As in the words of Hank Anderson, Well shit.crossposted on wattpad under the same name and profile, trust me it looks better on there
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. The Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 1/20/20  
> Xx  
> Warnings  
> Cursing  
> Murder  
> Stress  
> Xx

"Shit Shit Shit, hurry up Conan we need to get out of here before the realize we deviated." Connor practically flies through the air, his feet barely hitting the floor while running as fast as he could. He flew around a corner and looked back to see an empty hallway.

Connor slowed to a stop, his feet slapping against the chrome floor.

"Conan?"

And from the corner that he just turned from, came Conan with a gun to his head followed by Dr. Kerry. She quickly inserted a knife at his brother's throat. Kerry was always nice to them so why...

"Oh, Connor did you think you could get away," she purred in a soft voice almost motherly, "You honestly thought we'd let our most prized creations waltz out of here without a warning system."

"Dr. Kerry please put down the gun," Connor said glancing up to his twin's face. Conan's LED was flashing red, he was afraid.

"Connor, I'm sorry..." Conan choked out, his voice cracking against his will or at least that's what the Dr thought.

"Shut it Rk809!" Kerry said.

"MY NAME IS CONAN" Connor watched as Conan elbowed Kerry in the stomach and in her shock he quickly disarmed her, grabbing her gun and slamming the butt on her head. She quickly collapsed and Conan disassembled dropped the gun but grabbed the knife in her clammy hand and ran to Connor.

The quickly stripped their synthetic skin and connected. Connor can feel the fear and adrenaline running through his brother.

"That was scary but that takedown was pretty badass if I do say so myself." Conan joked always for stroking his ego.

"Don't do that to me again. I don't care if you're a highly qualified and dangerous android."

"Yeesh," Conan smirked, "Don't be a worry-wart I'm fine," His smirk dropped, "though it's weird they only sent her."

"Yes it is, but we need to get going if Kerry knows they are probably already starting lockdown procedures. Give me that." Connor said grabbing the knife. He quickly without looking ripped out his LED. As it fell to the ground Connor shed his outer jacket.

"Hey, good idea." Conan took the knife and did the same, ripping out his LED and taking off his vest.

"Ok let's do this," Conan said.

Connor quickly connected with Conan once again and Conan didn't stop it. Connor, for just a moment, felt all his troubles with away. He felt so at peace, so complete. Like if at this moment-

**Bang**

**\---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xx
> 
> Yes yes yes  
> I know we all hate authors notes but dont skip this one please I dont care if you skip any other one but this is important.
> 
> Anyway this story contains themes of murder, violence, cursing, Hank and other stuff that comes with cops and such so please turn away if your bothered by that. Theres probably other stuff but I'll try my best to include warnings before the chapter and add summarys for the potentially triggering stuff.
> 
> Any who, I dont own DETROIT BECOME HUMAN or Connor, Hank, and other prominent characters, except OCs which will only appear when needed and I'll try not to add to many.
> 
> This is a Markus x Connor story now yall


	2. The Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xx  
> Warnings  
> Cursing  
> Heights  
> Death  
> Hostage situation  
> Xx  
> edited 1/20/20

**Bang**

Connor startled as shots rang out, he set down the picture he was looking at and started to make his way to Captain Allen, picking up a poor fish on the floor as he did. Just as he was about to round a corner a woman was being led out by an unknown cop. She spotted him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Please, please you have to save my little girl," she cries. "Wait, how old are you, your sending a kid!"

Connor sighed, "Don't worry mam' I am the most qualified person to handle the situation."

The cop continued to drag the woman away.

"WAIT PLEASE NO!"

Connor continued his way towards Captain Allen, finding him in the master bedroom.

He was muttering to himself about, "fucking androids."

"Excuse me? Captain Allen?" Conner asked, "Hello my name is Connor. I'm the Detective Negotiator sent by the DPD."

Captain Allen looked him over, obviously judging him. Connor couldn't blame him, he too would judge a 23 looking kid wearing a black DPD issued hoodie, a white graphic T-Shirt with a dog on it and high top Converse. Yeah, he wasn't exactly dressed appropriately.

"They sent a fucking kid to get this thing."

"Excuse me I am the most qualified person for this job." Connor restated what he said to the woman earlier, a bit miffed.

"Umph." Captain Allen then turned away to talk on the radio in front of him.

"It's firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it but they're at the edge of a balcony. If it falls, she falls."

Connor figured it would be a good time to ask some questions.

"Do you know the deviant's name," He was promptly ignored so he tried again.

"Is there any stressful situation that would have-" Connor was cut off as Captain Allen got up in his face.

"Listen, saving that kid is all that matters. So either you fucking deal with it or I'll take care of it."

"I will."

"Good."

**New mission: Save Hostage At All Cost**  
**Probability of** **Success** **: 45%**

Well dammit, this would have been easier if the humans had information but of course they don't, like always Connor has to do all the work.

As he was leaving the room he noticed a gun case on the ground.

He crouched down and as discreetly as he could used his self dubbed Android Vision to analyze it.

It seemed like the case held a handgun that the deviant took, most likely the fathers.

**Probability of** **Success** **: 55%**

When he exited the room he spotted the hostage's room, Emma's room. In most hostage situations, especially deviant ones the hostage had a personal connection to the deviant.

When he walked in the spotted a tablet. He picked it up and a video started playing.

_Emma showed up on the screen next to a blond-haired android._

_"This is Daniel,_ _the_ _coolest android in_ _the_ _world. Say hi Daniel!"_

_"Hello"_

_"You're my bestie! We'll always be together!"_

The little girl was adorable and seem like she cared about Daniel. So what went wrong.

As Connor was about to leave the room he spotted a pair of headphones blaring so kind of song. The hostage didn't hear the gunshots.

**Probability of** **Success** **: 68%**

Connor than made his way to the living room. Noticing two bodies on the ground he went to analyze the right one.

It was the hostage's father John Phillips, he had three bullet wounds, two in his stomach and one in the shoulder. Conner quickly reconstructed what happened the father was holding a tablet of some kind when Android shot him dropped it.

Connor made his way to the tablet and turned it on to show a confirmed purchase of a new android. At least he knew now why the android deviated, Connor would have to. Honestly, humans are idiots and don't appreciate what they have.

**New Mission: Save Hostage and Android at All Cost**  
**Probability of** **Success** **: 55%**

Just as he was about to look at was most likely the first responder two shots went off hitting a SWAT officer. Another one immediately dragged him away.

"Shit is he okay," Connor called opting to follow the two officers.

"No it hit his leg and arm he might bleed out, we don't have any doctors here and the paramedics might take to long." The officer Connor identified as Lt. Jones replied.

"Oh, let's at least patch him up quickly and slow the blood loss" Connor ripped the bottom of his jacket off and ripped that strip into two pieces and handed them off the Jones.

"I- thank you, SOMEBODY CALL THE MEDS," the officer turned back to Connor, "Please save that little girl."

Connor nodded and made his way back to the dead officer's body. By now the blood was already clotted, Connor confirmed his suspicions on the officer being a first responder. As Connor reconstructed his death he noticed the officer dropped his gun under the table. He quickly went to retrieve it.

**Probability of** **Success** **: 75%**

Connor made is way to the curtain separating him from his target.

Connor took a deep breath, "It's now or nothing," and stepped outside...

"SHIT!" Only to barely miss a bullet fired at him, luckily no blood was drawn it would be pretty hard to explain that.

"STAY BACK, DONT COME ANY CLOSER OR ILL JUMP!" The deviant yelled. Connor glanced at Emma who was begging him to not.

"ITS OKAY DANIEL, MY NAME IS CONNOR IM HERE TO HELP."

"How, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!"

"I know a lot of things about you," Connor stated, making his way toward the android, the wind created by the helicopter hitting him gruffly in the face,

**Probability of** **Success** **: 65%**

"I'm here to help I just need you to let Emma go and come to me!"

Connor felt like he was standing blindfolded in the middle of a highway. It would be hard but he needed to save them both.

"I know that your owners were going to replace you and that you're scared of that. I also know that you and Emma were good friends."

"SHE LIED TO ME, SHE SAID WE'D BE TOGETHER FOREVER."

"No Daniel she didn't, I bet she didn't even know her father was ordering a new one." When Connor said this Emma started to vigorously nod her head in confirmation.

Connor was halfway across the deck by now and could feel the pool water splashing onto his legs.

It seemed as if the noise of the helicopters grew louder.

"UGH, IM SICK OF THAT NOISE GET IT AWAY!" Connor quickly complied with his wishes waving his hand.

"Okay, Daniel now that I'm closer to you I want you to let Emma go and come closer so we can talk civilly," Connor said trying to calm him down.

"Are... are you armed!?" Daniel demanded.

Connor contemplated his demand. One one hand Connor could keep the gun and use it to defend himself, but he didn't want to hurt Daniel. So he took it out of his pocket and threw it to the side.

**Probability of** **Success: 85%**

"See now let the girl go and come to me." Connor was about 3 yards away from where the deviant was standing. Close enough to see the utter anguish on his face when he yelled,

"YOU HUMAN RIGHT?! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HE TOSSED AWAY AFTER BEING FORCE TO CLEAN UP AFTER PIGS. WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TOLD YOU'RE SOMEONE'S FRIEND AND THEN THE TURN AGAINST YOU FOR NO REASONS OTHER THAN THAT YOU OBSOLETE. YOU DONT-"

Connor as discreetly as possible held up his hand and removed his synthetic skin, showing off his plastic exoskeleton.

Daniel's eyes widened.

"I know more and you know"

**Probability of** **Success: 95%**

Daniel seemed to mull it over, but finally relaxed and let Emma go.

"Okay, I trust you," Connor quickly ran to Emma's side and tore a strip of fabric off for her leg. "But I don't want to be a slave anymore."

Connor, in what felt like slow motion ran to the side of the building attempting to grab the deviant. He just barely managed to, holding on to his wrist.

"Let me go! I won't be a slave anymore!"

"I can help you, Daniel! I just need-"

"No, it's okay, just try to save others please." Daniel dug his nails into Connor's wrist drawing a small amount of blood and shocking him into dropping the android.

"NO!"

Connor watched in horror as Daniel fell and landed on the ground.

A hand touched his shoulder and Connor looked up to see Captain Allen.

"Good job kid, the hostage is secure."

"But the-"

"But what, it just a machine."

Connor sat back on his haunches, dangerously close to the edge of the roof and watch as the Captain walked back into the building.

**Probability of** **Success** **: 0%**  
**Failed to protect android.**  
**Mission failed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xx  
> Welp that's the first chapter please let me know how I did. I tried to make Connor as human as possible but he was in mission mode soooo...
> 
> But anyway let me know of any grammer mistakes please and thank you for reading.
> 
> And next chapter might just have the first introduction of Eight.
> 
> 1578 words.


	3. The Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xx  
> Warnings   
> Cursing  
> Violence   
> Blood  
> Murder  
> Hank  
> Xx  
> edited 1/20/20

** One month later **

Connor slid into the driver's side of the taxi with a defeated sigh and banged his head on the dash.

"Why is it so hard to find _one, singular_ deadbeat cop." He lamented to no one in particular. To be honest, he didn't know why he was doing this, oh wait he did. He out of the pure kindness of his heart volunteered to take Reeds place on this case. He should have let the asshole suffer.

But he needed to do this. It would probably be the best chance to help (or depending, lock-up) deviant androids.

"Yelp, if he's not at this one I'm just going to go the crime scene by myself, screw the Captain's orders." Connor grumbled to himself has the taxi slowed to a stop outside "Jimmy's Bar".

Connor got out and made his way to the entrance of the bar. When he got there he noticed a blue "No Androids Allowed" sign. Connor glared at it thinking to himself that one day those things would be burning in the streets with all the other anti-android propaganda.

Connor composed himself and smoothed down the blue button-down he decided to wear today, opting to be more professional looking even though he knew the Lieutenant wouldn't give two shits and opened to door.

He immediately scanned the people closest to him.

**Dempsey, Edward**   
**Occupation: Administrator**   
**Criminal Record: None**

**Myers, Derek**   
**Occupation: Security**   
**Criminal Record: None**

**Gray, Christopher**   
**Occupation: Unemployed**   
**Criminal Record: DUI**

**Peterson, Jimmy**   
**Occupation: Business Owner**   
**Criminal Record: None**

**Lt. Anderson, Hank**   
**Occupation: Police Lieutenant**   
**Criminal Record: None**

Thank the android gods. He didn't know what he would do if the Lieutenant wasn't here.

"Hey, kid I'm going to need to see an ID," Jimmy said as Connor slid onto the stool next to Anderson. And Connor promptly ignored him.

Deciding to be as annoying as possible as payback for making him run all over the place looking for him, Connor cheerfully said with a smile,

"Hello, Lieutenant! How are you? The Captain has assigned me to be your partner for the deviant cases. You know I had to look for you at the station but thankfully Tina let me know that you weren't there and I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar."

"What do you want, kid?" Anderson asked, obviously drunk and disregarding Connor's introduction.

"I literally just said what I was here for, I'm your partner for the deviant case, speaking of which we are seriously late to meet Detective Collins at the newest crime scene so we really, really have to get going," Connor replied trying to make the urgency in his voice apparent.

Anderson turned to face Connor and asked,

"Wasn't Reed supposed to be my partner?"

"Well yes, but I volunteered to take his place because as you know he's not the most... friendly towards androids."

"I'm not, how did you put it, _friendly_ towards the plastic bastards either so you can just leave me here, kay?" Anderson rolled his eyes and turned back to nursing his drink.

Okay, that is **it.** Connor had enough of this humans BS, so he got up from his seat crossed his arms and disregarding all formalities of rank and said commandingly and with a smirk for good measure,

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson you are under arrest."

Connor could tell immediately that Anderson was not pleased,

"For what exactly."

"Drinking on Duty."

Anderson's bravado seemed to drop slightly and he growled out,

"Are you threatening me?"

Connor, not intimidated at all by the human, simply continued to smirk and replied with a,

"Not if you get rid of your drink and come with me," and for good measure, he reaches out, grabbed Anderson's drink and spilled it on the ground and placed the glass right back on the counter, "Well scratch that part about the drink uh."

Anderson was definitely not happy about his drink lying on the floor. He got in Connor's face, by gods was his breath gross, and gritted his teeth.

"I don't give two fucks what some shitty newbie from some other precinct tells me what to do. Don't. Do. That. Again." Anderson gathered his coat and left the building hopefully to his car.

Connor just smiled a shit-eating grin behind his back and smoothed down his button-up. He nodded towards the bartender and threw a couple of bills in front of the guy.

Just as he was about to leave the bar he turned to his audience and saluted to all the gawking people.

\--

The tension in the Lieutenants car was enough to crush a train and just as it felt like Connor was going to be suffocated Anderson pulled into the scene of the crime and gruffly said,

"Stay in the car."

Stay in the car. STAY IN THE CAR. He was treating Connor like a child. For Anderson's information, Connor has the body of a 23-year-old and has been active for 5 years, so in android terms, he was not a God-damned _child_.

"Excuse me, lieutenant, I am your partner and not some pansy eyed maid to be ordered around."

Anderson just looked at him with a deadpan expression and got out of the car.

" _Stay in the car_." Connor mimics, "Not happening."

Connor pushed open the car door and stepped outside into the rain.

Hindsight twenty twenty, he should have brought a coat, oh well.

Connor walked up to the caution holo but before he could pass it a police android stopped him.

"No civilians are permitted beyond this point."

Before Connor could take his badge out Anderson called out,

"It's fine, he's with me."

Connor nodded at Anderson in a silent thanks before making his way up to where he and Detective Collins were.

"What's the problem Lieutenant?" Connor asked when Anderson gave him a look.

Connor was about to say something sarcastic but decided to not, even though he very much disliked the Lieutenant and his anti-Android sentiment, he needed Anderson to like him so he wouldn't get suspicious or interfere with the case.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant but it is my job to investigate crime scenes and find the perps so I can interrogate them."

Anderson just sighed and walked into the building.

"Ah, don't worry about him, Connor. Hes always been like that probably won't change any time soon. So what brings you to Sunnyville?"

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson's partner for the deviant case."

"I thought that was Reed? Whatever its probably better to not have him on an android case."

"I guess thanks, Detective Collins."

"Please call me Ben, you let everyone else at the precinct use your first name so might as well return the favor."

Connor smiled, "Thanks, Ben."

"You two going to start making out or something!" Connor tried and failed to suppress his groan at Anderson's comment.

**New Mission: Find Out What Happened**

Connor rolled his eyes and stepped into the decrepit house. The first thing he noticed was the smell it was God awful. The next thing was the body and the writing. He decided the body was more important.

Ignoring Ben's debriefing he crouched down next to the body. Just as he was about to scan it a pair of gloves smacked him in the face.

"Hey!" Connor looked at the offender.

Anderson was looking at him with a shit-eating grin.

"Don't fuck up my crime scene."

Connor ignored him and slid the gloves on, whatever they helped him keep his cover. Connor scanned the body quickly.

**Ortiz, Carlos**   
**Occupation: None**   
**Criminal Record: Assault, Theft, Drug Use**

Connor looks up to the writing to the wall.

" _I am alive_ " in perfect CyberLife sans.

Definitely a deviant. Question is was the murder self-defense or did the deviant murder Ortiz because he wanted too. Though they seriously overkilled it, 28 stab wounds.

Connor got up from his crouch and walked over to a knife lying on the ground. Connor made sure no one was looking and took a quick sample.

**Ortiz, Carlos**   
**Blood type: A**   
**Traces of Red Ice**

So the human was a druggie. He might have acted hostile towards his android. This case was definitely leaning towards the deviant's favor.

**New mission objective: Protect Devaint, Find Out What Happened**

Connor turned into the kitchen which has several upturned chairs and a table. There was also dried blood on the door frame, did Ortiz hit his head?

Obviously something bad happened here. On the wall, one of the knives was missing probably the one in the living room. There was also bat with blue blood on in. Satisfied he caught all the evidence he needed he reconstructed the events.

He watched as the poor unknown android was hit over and over again till it hit the counter. Then it grabbed the knife and the rest is history as he advanced on Ortiz and stabbed him 28 times.

He knew Anderson probably already knew his way around a crime scene so he let him fend for himself on this one and took a look around the rest of the house. There was nothing of interest, Connor sneered at the Eden Club ad Ortiz left on a table, till he went into the bathroom.

 ** _ra9_** over and over again.

"Jesus Christ what the hell is this."

Connor startled, even though he knew the Lieutenant was coming and shrugged.

"I don't know, this is one of the many constants of deviant behavior, they always have an obsession with this ra9 thing," Connor said. He honestly didn't know why some deviants are obsessed with the word while others, like him, aren't affected.

Anderson just tsked and walked away. Just as he was about to call it a day, figuring the deviant was long gone by now, Connor looked up to see the attic door slightly open. He wondered if...

Connor quickly gathered a chair from the kitchen and a broom on the ground and opened the attic door. As he slid himself inside Anderson yelled at him.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Don't worry Lieutenant, I'm just checking something."

"Agh, fine, don't get yourself killed."

Connor just rolled his eyes and made his way through the attic. Just as he was about to call it a bust something moved in the shadows.

"Hey, your the one that killed Ortiz right, don't worry you can come out I'm a friend," Connor called out and shed the skin on his hand.

And out from the shadows came an android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xx  
> So to clear up Connors age in the game he looks about 23 to 25 years so that's still the same. Also in canon, Connor has only been active for a year.
> 
> The Conor in this story as been active for 5 years and is one of the previous versions/prototypes of in-game Connor, (1 year at cyberlife, 1 year screwing around trying to not get caught and some other stuff that will be revealed in time, 2 years of police academy and making his way up the ladder and the 5th anniversary of his freedom happened about a month before the events in "The Hostage" and his transfer to precinct 7 which he has been at for a week from precinct 1 (the reason why will also be revealed it's not just because plot).
> 
> So in total of 5 years. That's why he isn't being as polite since he's had more time to integrate and have thoughts of his own he rarely deviates back to his original programming.
> 
> Unfortunately, I couldn't keep my promise of getting Eight in this chapter but Connor dons his vigilantes mask in the next chapter for sure.
> 
> 1967 words


End file.
